the_cliff_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Magic is the type of attack that a person, typically known as a magician can use. There is only two known spells. Types of magicians Beginner Magician: Just learned how to use magic. Despite being a magician, he can be challenged by the skilled stickman with guns. He is also one of the Five Stickmen. He is the pink magician. Rookie Magician: Knows all the basics including the three-shot and the shield. Can also be challenged by skilled stickman with guns. He is also one of the Five Stickmen. He is the green magician. Intermediate Magician: Moderately dangerous. Opponents will be sent flying if hit. He is the yellow magician. Ice Magician: He has a special attack that can freeze anything and anyone in range. He battles against the fire magician, but they decide to have a rematch once they are fully trained. He is the cyan magician. Fire Magician: Can shoot fire. He battles the ice magician, but they have rematch once they are fully trained. He is the red magician. Time Magician: This magician is the only one who is known to have mastered the Time Spell. He can completely stop the time for his opponents to allow for him to destroy them. The stronger opponents might be slowed down instead of stopped. He is the cyan magician, just like the typical Ice Magician. Legend Magician: The Legend Magician knows several deadly attacks and can move fast without channeling any magic. He is one of the several Legend Magicians who help The Dark Magician. He is also one of the Five Stickmen. He is the purple magician. Expert Magician: Next-level intermediate magician. His opponents will be exterminated if they are hit by magic fired from an Expert Magician. He helps The Dark Magician. He is the red magician, just like the typical Fire Magician. Beginner Force Magician: He can use Force Magic to incapacitate his opponents if wanted. He is the orange magician. Myth Magician: There is not much known about this mysterious and seemingly powerful magician. He is the grey magician Master Magician: He knows several different attacks. He was long believed to be the most powerful magician. He is also one of the Five Stickmen. He is the dark-blue magician. Illusion Magician: He has recently been studying illusions using magic. He also works for The Dark Magician, though he does not appear as much as the others. He got injured when fighting Lolph and died in The Cliff 5: The Ultimate Showdown when a time magician placed a time spell on him, slowing him down considerably and rendering him incapable of charging up his magic in time.He is the gray magician, just like the typical Myth Magician. Shadow Magician: One of the three known shadow magicians. She is extremely powerful and is one the fastest beings in existence. The first one died when it faced The Creator (See the stickworld part 8.5. The Shadow Magician is the one that looked a lot like The Dark Magician). It is told that the dark serpent could possibly be the third shadow magician. The final one appears in The Dark Serpent Dark Magician: He is Lolph Dundgren's brother, Dolph Dundgren (Due to having his memory erased, Lolph does not believe it). After being abandoned by his father, The Overseer, he started to learn dark magic and became known as "The Dark Magician". He is the only one known to have mastered the "True Darkness" spell, which increases the user's power level by fifty percent (His original power level was 5000 and then it became 7500) and somehow, even sets them on fire. He wanted to resurrect The One to get revenge on his father, The Overseer, but after a battle with Lolph, he committed suicide and gave his own soul to resurrect The One (To restore the magic powers of The One, Dolph needed the soul of a very powerful magician). Despite looking like one, he is not a Shadow Magician. He was just a magician who learned dark magic. Sand Magician: These magicians were seen in The Stickworld part 13. They forced Mike and Mr Sheep to leave the castle and the desert alone which Mike thinks is stupid since the witch there does not like strangers. Mike thinks that because of their colour, they are Cheese Magicians, infuriating the two of them. They fight and one of them dies,while the other one escapes and flees to the castle's safety (if you look closely, you can see him get killed by the Witch). They are yellow, just like the typical Intermediate Magicians Spells Time Spell: This one is used by the Time Magician. It completely stops the time for the opponents. This buys time for a time magician to delete them permanently. If the opponents are weak they will be stopped and the effect will last longer. If the opponent is stronger, however, the effect will not last so long. Very strong opponents like the illusion magician will only be slowed down, and not stopped, though this still buys time for the user. True Darkness: This is the spell that The Dark Magician uses to make himself stronger. It makes him stronger by fifty percent. Unique abilities Unique abilities are types of magic that can't be taught, only gave trough losing life and giving your power to someone else, however you can discover your own Unique ability. Some known unique abilities include: Meteor Burst: This is the most powerful attack. Drains all of the user's stamina. Magic Control: Can stop opponent's magic and make it disappear. The user can also make magic appear out-of-the-blue. However, the user cannot make them appear inside people or objects (that would be cool if you could make it happen inside people). Telekinesis Immunity: Makes you immune against telekinetic attacks. Magic burst: Magic cast by the user always explodes when it hits something. That goes for shield as well. Unlimited stamina: Provides you with an endless supply of magic. Teleportation: Allows you to teleport from one place to another very quickly.. Rapid Stamina Recovery: If you run out of stamina, you need minimum rest before full recovery. Ultimate shield: Protects the user from any attacks. Can be broken by the Ultimate Magic Shield Magic Charge: Can charge magic up to two magic power levels higher. Full Heal: Can heal the user or a specific target to full health. Special Shield: Casts a shield on the user or a target. Blocks one hit and then it will disappear. Ultimate Destruction: Ultimate Destruction destroys everything in range and it even severely hurts the user. Gallery Screenshot 2019-08-26 at 21.54.55.png|A stickbot using magic Screenshot 2019-08-24 at 15.47.51.png|The Five Stickmen Screenshot 2019-08-29 at 11.13.11 AM.png|Beginner, Intermediate, and Rookie magicians Screenshot 2019-08-29 at 11.15.35 AM.png|Expert, Master and Legend magicians Screenshot 2019-08-29 at 11.17.24 AM.png|Illusion, Myth and Time magicians Screenshot 2019-08-29 at 11.24.34 AM.png|Meteor Burst in use Screenshot 2019-08-29 at 6.43.58 PM.png|Magic Control in use Screenshot 2019-08-29 at 6.50.12 PM.png|Gabriel teleporting Screenshot 2019-08-29 at 6.51.31 PM.png|The Ultimate Shield is broken by the Ultimate Magic Shieldbreaker Screenshot 2019-08-29 at 6.54.13 PM.png|Mr Sheep using the Magic Charge Screenshot 2019-08-29 at 6.56.02 PM.png|Full Heal in use Screenshot 2019-08-29 at 6.57.56 PM.png|Special Shield in use Screenshot 2019-08-29 at 6.59.21 PM.png|Ultimate destruction in use Screenshot 2019-08-29 at 8.07.04 PM.png|The Ultimate Destruction exploding and shattering everything in range Screenshot 2019-08-29 at 8.08.48 PM.png|The time spell in use Screenshot 2019-08-29 at 8.09.16 PM.png|The time spell can even stop balls of magic Boi.PNG|The Shadow Magician biatch.PNG|Dolph Dundgren as a child heir.PNG|The Dark Magican xfrg.PNG|True Darkness Dark Magician Thanos and omnicide and snap and blip.PNG|The Dark Magician is destroyed permanently 107.PNG|Master Magician leading other magicians into battle against the Boss